


Cierpienia młodego Starka

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Lista Wakacyjnych Miłości 2014
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	1. Chapter 1

— Widzieliście tego nowego? — głos Nataszy wyrywa Tony’ego ze świata całek i różniczek, w którym zagłębił się na początku przerwy obiadowej.

— Jaki nowy? — pyta i unosi głowę znad notatek, by zlustrować kręcące się po dziedzińcu mrowie uczniów. — Ten czarny? — pyta w końcu, gdy dostrzega pierwszą, nieznaną sobie twarz.

— Nie, to jest Wilson i jest z nami od dwóch miesięcy — odpowiada cierpliwie Natasza i tak długo szturcha go rogiem rozpakowanego właśnie trójkącika z budyniem, aż Tony decyduje się go odebrać i pozbyć w jedyny możliwy sposób, czyli zjeść; na czas choroby Pepper to Romanowa wzięła na swe barki trud dbania, by nie skonał z głodu w jakimś kącie i Tony pewnie byłby jej za to wdzięczny, gdyby nie metody, którymi się posługiwała.

Kilka dni temu znalazł na swoich żebrach drobne siniaki od takich ukłuć, co było co najmniej niepokojące, bo skoro Tasza potrafiła zrobić takie rzeczy słodką bułką, to strach pomyśleć, co zrobiłaby długopisem albo piórem, które ma w końcu cholerną, zaostrzoną stalówkę.

Tony nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji przegrzebał torbę Nataszy w poszukiwaniu piór i niemal ogłosił święto narodowe, gdy żadnego nie znalazł.

— Więc który? — pyta pomiędzy gryzami.

— Blondyn obok niego. — Tony przesuwa się nieco w lewo po trawie, by móc dostrzec postać stojącą za Wilsonem i przypadkowo krztusi się kawałkiem bułki.

Jezu Chryste, ten facet go prześladuje!

— Znam go — wydusza, gdy udaje mu się wykrztusić zalegający kawałek i chwycić kilka haustów powietrza. — To ten z obozu.

W oczach Nataszy błyska zrozumienie. Niemal natychmiast zmusza Tony’ego do zmienienia pozycji tak, by teraz siedział pomiędzy nią, a chrapiącym w najlepsze Thorem, co niemal uniemożliwia dostrzeżenie go z pobliskich ścieżek.

— Wiesz, że to było dawno? — pyta retorycznie, na nowo ukrywając się za notatkami, które nagle wydały mu się zdecydowanie bardziej przyjaznym miejscem, niż ocieniony fragment trawnika który okupowali.

— Ale było. I powtórzy się po moim trupie — cedzi dziewczyna i ma przy tym taka minę, że Tony nie po raz pierwszy cieszy się, że ma ją po swojej stronie.

Tak mordercza przyjaciółka to prawdziwy skarb.

*

Tony nie jest pewien jak to się stało, ale jeszcze przed końcem przerwy dołącza do nich Clint, były chłopak Nataszy, który gdy wracają do budynku idzie dwa kroki za nim, jakby osłaniając jego plecy.  
Jeszcze rano byłoby to irytujące, ale w tym momencie Tony czuje wyłącznie wdzięczność; nie jest pewien, czy przetrzymałby spotkanie z Rogersem, gdy dotychczasowe modlitwy, by go już nigdy nie spotkać nie poskutkowały.

Widać życie to skończona, figlarna suka.

*

Pierwsze dni po przymusowym przyjęciu pod dach ich szkoły “Różyczek” z Akademii im. Thaddeus’a Rossa minęły we względnym spokoju, co udało się chyba tylko dlatego, że niemal połowa uczniów szkoły Cartera wciąż znajdowała się w rozjazdach na przeróżnych obozach i wycieczkach prywatnych (Tony nie chciał nawet myśleć, że gdyby nie jego upór smażyłby się teraz z Reedem i Brucem na obozie matematycznym w Kaliforni) , przez co uczniowie niemal nie mieli ze sobą styczności, rozparcelowani w dwóch osobnych budynkach. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy zaczęli wracać obozowicze, bo zajęli swoje dawne pokoje w akademikach i wtedy…  
Wtedy się zaczęło.

— Kurwa, Stark, zabierz tę łapę! — Sklejony z nim szarą taśma Robinson odchyla nieco głowę, próbując zapobiec wydłubaniu sobie oka, na co Tony niewiele może poradzić, bo oprawcy zbytnio się spieszyli, by zwracać uwagę na coś tak prozaicznego jak nienaturalne ułożenie ich kończyn.

Boże, jak do tego w ogóle doszło?

Tony porusza z trudem lewą nogą, próbując naciągnąć taśmę na tyle, by mógł zmienić pozycję i ulżyć odrętwiałym plecom, w których już czuje zalążek skurczu.

A no tak, nigdy nie był wybitnym sprinterem.

— Poruszaj prawą ręką. — Jego towarzysz niedoli niechętnie wykonał polecenie, co dało Tony’emu odrobinę miejsca na pochylenie się nad swoją i chwycenia zębami rękawa. Po kilku szarpnięciach i dziwnych pozycjach, które przyjmuje z pomocą towarzysza udaje mu się wyszarpać kończynę z rękawa bluzy i tylko ostre zaczerwienienie przy kciuku, gdzie przypadkowo dokleiła się końcówka taśmy, świadczyło o jego walce.

Gdy uwolnił już rękę, reszta poszła w miarę gładko, chociaż nie obyło się od kilku przekleństw i malowniczego spierniczenia z ławeczki, gdy próbowali odczepić od siebie swoje nogi.

— Musiałeś im odszczeknąć — komentuje po wszystkim Robinson i z obrzydzeniem odrywa z materiału swoich spodni resztki taśmy. — Inaczej po prostu byś niewyrobił.

Tony krzywi się i odwraca w stronę zamkniętych drzwi kanciapy, w której się znajdowali.

To nie tak, że robi to wszystko specjalnie. To się po prostu dzieje, a odkąd Bartona rozłożyło jakieś cholerne choróbsko, którym zdążył zarazić połowę ich paczki zdarzało się to coraz częściej, bo jak zauważył Robinson zawsze musiał się odszczeknąć i zdecydowanie nigdy nie zostanie maratończykiem.

Chwilami nienawidził swojego gadulstwa.

— Przestań marudzić — mamrocze i naciska klamkę drzwi, które o dziwo okazują się otwarte.

Może jego życie wcale nie było takie złe.

— Po prostu rżniemy głupa do chemii. Mamy łączoną — poucza chłopaka, wychylając się przez framugę i rozglądając czy żaden z oprawców nie wpadł na genialny pomysł przypilnowania swoich ofiar.

— A co będzie na chemii?

Tony uśmiecha się złowieszczo.

— Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce nie wygląda na kogoś, kogo trzeba się obawiać. Nie jest zbyt wysoki, ani przesadnie umięśniony; w gruncie rzeczy przez swoje kręcone, ciemne włosy, okulary w cienkich oprawkach i sweterki w romby przypomina niegroźną, kujońską owieczkę, na czym niejedna osoba się już przejechała. W tym Tony, ale raczej nie wspominali o tym, bo ego Starka nie przetrwałoby kolejnej poniewierki. 

— Mówiłem ci jak świetnie zrzucasz wylinkę? — pyta retorycznie Tony, gdy tuż przed dzwonkiem dosiada się do niego w klasie chemicznej. — Gdyby była zielona mógłbym cię nawet przyrównać do morelki. 

Bruce unosi wzrok znad przeglądanego podręcznika, co pozwala Tony’emu dostrzec odchodzącą z nosa chłopaka skórę i ledwo powstrzymuje swoje świerzbiące dłonie, by nie sięgnąć i jej nie zeskubać.   
Uwielbia to robić. 

— Jeśli jeszcze raz przyrównasz mnie do gada — mówi spokojnie Banner, podsuwając podręcznik Tony’emu, który w porównaniu do niego wciąż potrzebuje każdej możliwej pomocy, by móc uczęszczać na rozszerzoną chemię. — Powiem Nataszy. 

— Proszę, nie mów Nataszy — mamrocze i posłusznie otwiera książkę na zaznaczonej przez Bruce’a stronie, i przelatuje temat wzrokiem. — Nigdy więcej nie przyrównam cię do morelki. Dwugłowa morelka byłaby naprawdę dziwnym widokiem. 

— Nie tak dziwnym, jak to. — Bruce odrywa kawałek szarej taśmy od bluzy Tony’ego, na co ten uśmiecha się nieco sztucznie. 

— Niewielkie spięcie z Różyczkami — wyjaśnia; Bruce tylko mruży oczy. — Serio, to nic wielkiego. Kiedyś im się znudzi. 

— Raczej wcześniej, niż później — komentuje Bruce, ale nim Tony zdąży coś dodać do sali wchodzi profesor, który z przyzwyczajenia każe mu się uciszyć i zajać przedmiotem albo go przeklnie, a zważywszy na to, że facet wygląda jak osiemdziesięcioletnia zasuszona mumia z pyrpciem na czole, Tony jest zmuszony wierzyć, że naprawdę by to zrobił 

Cóż, na psa urok. 

* 

Tydzień później ponad tuzin szafek przydzielonych Różyczkom wybucha siwym dymem i okrutnym smrodem, i Tony nie potrafi się z tego powodu nie cieszyć. 

Na pierwszej wspólnej lekcji rzuca w przysypiającego na ławce Bruce’a snickersem, czym zarabia trzy godziny w kozie, ale zdecydowanie było warto, bo Bruce uśmiecha się lekko nieprzytomnie i skryty za podręcznikiem zaczyna podjadać batonik z głodem porównywalnym tylko do głodnego mózgów zombie, którego obecnie przypomina. 

Tony trochę żałuje, że przyjaciel przejdzie zapewne do historii szkoły jako laureat kilkunastu konkursów matematycznych, a nie genialny konstruktor bomb, których budowy nie musi nawet szukać w internecie. 

Oczywiście, że tego nie robi. Jest w tym przecież geniuszem, jebanym mistrzem Jedi od bomb. 

Tony naprawdę chciałby zostać jego Padawanem. 

* 

Następnego dnia wraca Pepper i Tony jest zmuszony odsunąć plany zostania Padawanem na dalszy tor, bo dziewczyna nie przebierając w słowach opiernicza ich z góry na dół i przez trzy następne godziny raczy ich Potępiającym Spojrzeniem, które serio zasługuje na duże litery, bo na stołówce niemal wypala mu ramię, chociaż jest zasłonięty przez zajadającego swojego hamburgera Thora. 

Kurwa, kto o zdrowych zmysłach nazwałby dzieciaka Thor? 

Ach, no tak, ktoś kto nazwał swojego adoptowanego dzieciaka “Loki”. 

Boże, całe życie z wariatami. 

Uświadamia sobie, że mówi to na głos, gdy siedząca po jego drugiej stronie Natasza, nie przerywając rozmowy z wciąż chrypiącym nieco Clintem, klepie go pocieszająco po głowie, tym samym wyrażając tez swoją solidarność. 

Ona w końcu musi nieprzerwanie znosić nadpobudliwego Bartona.


End file.
